Love Will Thaw
by DGMSilverAirHead03
Summary: Jack Frost meets a very special princess from his past. Jelsa!
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I just watched Frozen for the sixth time and I recently re-watched Rise of the Guardians, and I was struck by how I could practically hear Jack Frost making comments every time Elsa did something icy. So I felt compelled to write this. And I KNOW that Jack doesn't become a Guardian until well after the Frozen time line, so this is sort of AU I guess.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians.

* * *

Love Will Thaw

* * *

Jack Frost was… really bored actually. And when the Guardian of Fun gets bored you better watch out. He contemplated flying into the village and starting a snowball fight but that was just so… ordinary.

He lazily drifted about on his staff and allowed the wind to take him around to the castle. He glanced through a window and kept going, then backed up when he heard a strange sound. Jack floated through the castle of Arendelle and realized the sound was heart wrenching sobs. He entered the room and saw a woman with brown hair holding a bundle while a man with lighter hair sat in a chair with his head in his hands. Jack moved closer and realized the bundle was a small brown haired baby girl.

"She's not breathing…" He looked at the girl's mother. "I know you can't hear me… but I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do." He turned toward the door and saw the Man in the Moon.

"What was that Manny?" His expression changed from sorrow to surprise and wary hesitation. "I can? Manny what if I mess it up?" His eyes became determined. "Okay Manny."

Jack rose back into the air and hovered on his staff over the woman's baby. The woman shivered and Jack looked at her. "Hey Lady Queen … I'm going to try and save your princess." The queen was frowning and said, "Did it get cold in here all of sudden?"

Before the king could answer, Jack laid his palm on top of the child's hair and a whisper of power tingled through him and into the princess. The girl stirred and the queen gave a low cry as her daughter let out a lusty wail. Jack smiled as the king jolted to her feet. "What's happening to her hair?"

Jack Frost looked down in surprise: his hand was large enough that it had covered the tiny princess's head. When he'd touched her, her hair had started turning the palest of blondes.

"I don't know my lord, but I don't care! My daughter lives and breathes! It is a miracle! A winter miracle!"

Jack grinned and leaned over the baby again. She opened her ocean blue eyes and cooed in delight.

The queen nuzzled the child. "My beautiful Princess Elsa…" When she lowered the girl and Elsa turned to look at Jack, he froze. She was looking straight at him.

"Um… hi Elsa." She giggled loudly and waved an arm. Jack grinned and floated right over her, dipping his head to kiss the tiny princess's nose. "Jack Frost's nipping at your nose Princess."

The little girl cried in surprise at his cold lips and Jack saw in the pupils of her eyes a snowflake as tiny wisps of icy magic escaped the girl's fingers. The king and queen gasped. "She has magic my lady!"

The queen marveled at her tiny daughter. "She truly is a miracle my lord."

Jack scratched the back of his head and gazed up at the moon. "Was that supposed to happen? Oh well."

Jack turned his attention back to Princess Elsa and smiled again as the girl giggled again. "I'll come visit again soon Princess. Enjoy your childhood."

* * *

**A/N: **That's the prologue, how'd you like it? Read and review!


	2. Frozen Heart

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter of Love Will Thaw!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians.

* * *

Frozen Heart

* * *

Jack Frost zoomed across the sky in the spring of Arendelle eight years later. He was on his way up to the frozen mountain lakes where ice harvesters did their work. A young boy followed them around and he was always good for a snowball fight. He glanced down and saw the castle and grinned. He wondered how that little princess was doing.

So he glided down to the castle and saw a five year old girl with strawberry blonde hair gazing out the window. He grinned and waved at her. Her blue eyes widened and she waved back enthusiastically. Then she went away from the window. Jack floated down and let himself in. The little girl stared at him with an open mouth. He chuckled. "Hello. My name's Jack. What's yours?"

The little girl's mouth closed with an audible snap as she whispered, "I'm Anna! I'm a princess! Are you a fairy?"

He rolled his eyes: if only Tooth had heard that. "No I'm Jack Frost. I'm a Guardian."

"What's a guardian? And what are you guarding?"

He laughed. "You ask a lot of questions Anna. I'm the Guardian of Fun. When I'm around, children have all kinds of fun things to do."

Her ocean blue eye, so like her sister's, widened. "Like what?"

Jack grinned. "Like this!" He pressed his palm against the window and ice spread from his hand. Anna gasped in delight. "My sister Elsa can do that too!"

Jack's grin got even wider. "You don't say? Well why don't you wake up Elsa and we can all go play?"

Anna gasped in delight and scrambled onto her sister's bed. "Elsa! Come play with me!"

The older princess yawned. "Go back to sleep Anna…"

"I can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to _play_! There's even someone who wants to play with us."

"Then go play with him…" Anna frowned in protest but Jack put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it Anna. You and I can have a snowball fight without Elsa. Maybe we'll even build a snowman!" Elsa sat up at the words snow and man in the same sentence but she hesitated when she saw the strange boy in her room. "Who're you?"

"Aww Princess Elsa! Don't you remember me?" He flew in closer and kissed her nose. "I'm Jack Frost and I'm nipping at your nose!" Elsa giggled and hugged him. Jack picked her up and scooped Anna up in the other. "So. Where do you two go to have fun around here?"

He whistled and his staff appeared under his feet. The girls gave excited giggles as they raced down the hall.

"The ballroom! The ballroom!" Anna cried out and Elsa said, "Shh! Anna, don't wake up Mama and Papa!"

"Yeah," joked Jack. "Then we can't play! Adults don't know how to play with me!"

Anna giggled again as they opened the doors to the gigantic ballroom and squealed, "Do the magic, do the magic!"

"Okay," said Elsa as she waved one of her hands over the other in a circular motion. Jack watched as the older princess made a snowball and he laughed. "Wow Elsa you're pretty good. Why don't you show me what else you can do?"

Elsa grinned at his praise. "Watch this!" She stomped and ice spread out from her to cover the floor from wall to wall. Anna did a little jig of happiness, almost falling before Jack scooped her up with his staff. "Careful Anna. Don't want you to fall."

She giggled and let Jack and Elsa swing her around the ice for a bit. Jack then showed Elsa how to coat parts of the floor with snow and joined them in making a snowman. He swung Anna around a few times and plopped her in the throne. Elsa turned their little snowman around and said in a funny voice, "Hi, I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs!"

Anna giggled in delight, before it turned into hysterical laughter as Jack walked up and swept into a grandiose bow. "Delighted to meet you old chap," he said and Elsa joined her sister in her laughter before running up to Jack and leaping into his arms. "I love you Jack!"

Jack's heart warmed a little as he hugged the platinum blonde princess back. "I love you too Elsa."

"Hey! What about me?!" He grinned and scooped Anna up as well. "How could I forget you Anna? Of course I love you too!"

Anna cheered and jumped out of Jack's arms. "Let's keep playing." He smiled and shook his head. "Nah I have to go now girls. I've got a little boy up in the mountains who's waiting for a playmate too."

The girls let out sighs and Jack smiled. "Aww don't stop having fun just because I'm leaving! Here, I'll make you guys a sledding hill." The girls squealed happily and climbed to the top of Jack's brand new snow mountain. He waved to the girl's before surfing up to the windows. He let himself out and was about to leave when he heard Elsa scream, "Anna!"

He turned back just in time to see Elsa desperately try to catch her sister, but her magic struck the younger princess in the head. Jack dove for the little girl and caught her before she hit the girl as Elsa ran over sobbing. "Anna! Anna, wake up!"

Jack held the two sisters close as Elsa pulled Anna into her arms. "Anna!"

"Elsa you have to listen to me."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too!" His eyes softened as he stroked her hair. "I know, my little snow queen. But Anna needs help, so you have to be brave."

She nodded through her tears. "Mama! Papa! Help!"

Jack could hear her parents coming, so he quickly hugged the two sisters and kissed Elsa on the head. "Elsa your parents aren't going to be able to see me okay? I'll be invisible to them." She looked up at him with frightened eyes. "Don't worry I'll still be here."

She nodded and said to her sister, "It's okay Anna. I got you." The doors slammed open and the king and queen came rushing in. "Oh no, Elsa what have you done? This is getting out of hand."

"It was an accident! I'm sorry Anna," she cried again and Jack squeezed her shoulder.

"She's ice cold," said the queen. Her voice wavered in fear and Elsa cried even harder. Jack leaned over Elsa to whisper in the king's ear. "Hey go to the trolls."

Elsa glanced up at him confused and scared, but then the king said, "I know where we have to go."

Jack floated behind Elsa just long enough to whisper, "Don't worry Elsa, I'm gonna fix this."

By the time she turned around, the Guardian was gone. Jack raced through the mountains ahead of the royal family zooming past a young boy and his reindeer. "Can't talk right now kid! Keep playing with your friend!"

He skidded to a halt in the trolls' steamy home, ignoring his discomfort. "Hey trolls! I need your help!"

They all came rolling up to him, all talking at once, before one voice shouted, "Let me through! Let me through to see the Guardian!"

Pabbie rolled up and squinted at Jack. "You're not the Guardian I usually deal with. Where's Bunnymund?"

"He's busy getting ready for Easter. I came for your help. In a few minutes the royal family is going to come here; one of the princesses is hurt. You have to help them please!"

He would've explained more but the thundering of hooves was getting closer. One of the trolls yelled, "Quick act natural!"

And just like that they were all stones again. Jack looked on nervously as the king and his family huddled close. He offered Elsa a comforting smile and she just looked up at him, too scared for her sister to even smile back.

"Please, help! It's… my daughter!" Jack watched as they all came up and gasped at what he had already told them. Trolls take a while to impress a point, but I mean c'mon, he'd _just said _that the royal family was on its way. He glanced up and saw the little blonde boy from the fjords and his reindeer. He shook his head; he wasn't worried about him, the trolls loved children. He'd be fine. He was far more worried about Anna and Elsa.

Pabbie waddled up and took Elsa's hand. "Your Majesty… born with the powers or cursed?"

"Born, and their getting stronger."

"Um not entirely true Pabbie. The Man in the Moon told me to give her some of my power. She was a baby and dying, so I… well I helped. But yeah they are getting stronger." Pabbie nodded to show he understood both Jack and the king before motioning to the queen, who knelt to show him Anna. Jack saw that a lock of her hair had turned the same icy white as his.

"You were lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed. But the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must," urged the king and Pabbie placed a hand on Anna's head and pulled out her memories. "I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic, to be safe."

"What about the fun? Can't she at least keep the fun?" Jack asked quickly, seeing Elsa's stricken face as Pabbie began changing memories.

"Don't worry: I'll leave the fun." He replaced the memories in Anna's head. "She will be okay."

"But she won't remember I have powers?" Elsa asked timidly.

"It's for the best," her father said gently. "Listen to me Elsa," said Pabbie taking her hand. "Your power will only grow." Blue lights glowed in the sky and showed a woman casting ice magic. "There is great beauty in it but also great danger." Elsa gasped as the lights turned red. "You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy!" Elsa screamed as the lights turned in on the image of the woman, destroying her and she hid her face in her father's chest. "No," he said holding his daughter. "We'll protect her. She can learn to control it, I'm sure."

Jack listened to their plans to keep as many people as possible safe while Elsa tried to learn control and he looked down at Anna sadly. Pabbie had erased all magic, including her memories of him, though her parents hadn't seen him even there.

He followed them back and hid out in Elsa's new room until everyone had left. Jack floated down to sit next to the scared princess on her bed. "Elsa? Are you going to be okay?"

She sniffled and clung to his sweatshirt. "Jack what am I going to do? I'm all alone now. Anna and I can't play or I'll hurt her. _You_ can't even play with her cause you're magic!"

"It's all right Elsa. Anna's a happy little girl. I don't have to use magic to get her to have fun by herself." He paused and shifted her to his lap. "It's _you _I'm worried about."

Elsa shivered. "I can't control it Jack… I'm scared." Jack hugged her tightly. "Don't worry Elsa. I'll be here. I'm not gonna leave you alone."

_Not even when you forget I was here._

* * *

**A/N: **That's the first chapter! How'd you like it? Review!


	3. Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter of Love Will Thaw!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians.

* * *

Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

* * *

A few months later, winter came to Arendelle, and Jack decided he'd go check on Elsa and Anna. As he flew over the castle, he made sure that he waved to all the children in the square and threw a few snowballs before going into Elsa's room. She was sitting on her bed and a look of excitement crossed her features when Jack came through. "Jack! I missed you!"

He scooped her up with his staff and floated cross-legged over the bed with her in his lap. "I missed you too, Snow Queen."

"I'm not Queen yet! I'm still a princess!"

Jack grinned. "That's okay I won't tell." Elsa was about to answer back when they heard a familiar little voice call out, "Elsa?" There was a special little knock and then Anna sang, "Do you wanna build a snowman? C'mon let's go and play! I never see you anymore! Come out the door, it's like you've gone away!"

Jack frowned down at Elsa and whispered, "What is she talking about Elsa? Why don't you go play with her?"

"We used to be best buddies! And now we're not, I wish you would tell me why! Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman."

Elsa looked at the door terrified. "Go away Anna."

"Okay, bye…" Jack's frown became even more prominent. "Elsa, just what are you trying to accomplish here?"

"I can't play with her Jack, I'll hurt her!"

"Don't you think it hurts more that her sister isn't even talking to her?" Elsa pulled away from her friend. "No! She won't die if I don't talk to her but she might if I play with her."

Jack sighed and decided that he wasn't gonna push it. "Okay princess, it's your call. Do you want me to play with you?"

Elsa went to the window and watched Anna play outside but then she gasped scared as her powers coated the window sill with ice. "Papa!"

Jack came over and pulled Elsa's hands away from the sill. "Calm down Elsa. You shouldn't be afraid of your power like this, you aren't hurting anyone."

"But I can Jack! I don't want them!" Jack pulled his hands away from her as the king walked in. He took one look at the window sill and led Elsa to one of the parlors. He pulled out some white gloves and slipped them on his daughter's hands. "The gloves will help. See? Conceal it." He covered her hand with his.

"Don't feel," said Elsa quietly and the both said, "Don't let it show."

Jack stared at both father and daughter in horror. "That is the worst advice I've ever heard. What you need to do is go somewhere that you can practice with your powers Elsa." But the little blonde princess ignored him and left for her room. He zoomed over there and stood behind the door as Elsa entered. "Elsa are you even listening to me?"

"No. I don't want to practice, I want them to go away." Jack felt a stab in his heart; those powers hadn't been what he'd intended to give her, but he had hoped they would be a gift. She thought they were a curse. "Elsa…"

"Go away Jack. I don't want your help." So he left.

**_Five years later_**

Jack flew back into Arendelle and sighed. The boy the trolls adopted had turned thirteen a week ago and that meant he couldn't see him anymore. He flew to the castle to check on Elsa. He had come back a week after she'd told him to go away and kept on coming, always hoping she'd talk to him. Sometimes she did, sometimes she didn't.

He let himself in through the window and stared in shock. The corner by the door looked as if ice had exploded there. Elsa was pacing back and forth, fear etched into her pale face. Her parents were standing a few feet away. "I'm scared! It's getting stronger!"

"Getting upset will only make it worse. Calm down," said the king gently as he stepped forward with his arms out.

"No!" cried Elsa, backing away. "Don't touch me! ...Please. I don't want to hurt you…" The queen laid a hand on her husband's shoulder and they both looked worried and tired. Jack waited till they left the room and said, "Elsa, don't be scared of your powers. If you love your parents, you won't hurt them unless you get upset." Elsa didn't look at him: she didn't even seem to register he was there. Jack got a sinking feeling in his heart.

"Elsa? Can… can you see me? Can you hear me? Please…" Elsa paused in her scared pacing, and looked around her room in confusion. "How did my window get open?"

"Good girl," he said with a grin but it faded quickly when she went over to close it. "Must've been the wind."

Then Jack remembered: Elsa had turned thirteen. Just like the troll's boy. He sighed and slipped through the window but not before kissing Elsa's nose. "Hey Snow Queen, it's Jack. Just nipping at your nose…"

**_Five years later_**

As Jack flew into Arendelle on his rounds, he stopped by the castle, mostly out of habit now, to check on Anna and Elsa… but if he was honest with himself, he'd admit it was mostly Elsa. Even though she had barely spoken with her sister in the last ten years, Anna was a happy, fun-loving girl. But Elsa…once she couldn't see Jack anymore the only contact she had with people was her parents. It was starting to get dark and as Jack slipped through an open window in a servant's room, he noticed that everyone was wearing black. Fear tugged at his heart but he banished it quickly and flew to the into the main hall and saw a black gauzy curtain over the king and queen's portrait. "Oh no…"

He floated to the hallway with the princesses' rooms and hovered next to Anna, who was making her way to Elsa's room. Since she couldn't see him anymore, he didn't bother to be sneaky about it. She was wearing all black as well and Jack knew she was in mourning for her parents. She faced her sister's room and knocked twice. "Elsa? Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been." There was no answer so she pressed closer to the door. "They say have courage and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you… just let me in."

Anna leaned against the door and whispered, "We only have each other… it's just you and me… what're we gonna do?" She slid down the door and curled in on herself before asking, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Again no answer and this time Anna started crying, shivering at Jack's close presence. He leaned over and kissed her white lock of hair before slipping in through the cracks of the door. Elsa was in the exact same position as her sister her head tilted back against the door. Jack settled onto the floor next to her and hesitantly leaned in to kiss the young woman's nose. "I'm so sorry Elsa…"

She sat up straighter, shivering in confusion and whispered, "Hello…?"

Jack stared at her and then put one of his pale hands on her shoulder. "You'll be okay Elsa."

The queen regent looked a little frightened now and huddled even farther against the door. Jack sighed. "I'm always here for you Elsa. Even though you can't see me. Even though you can't hear me or even remember me, I'll always be here."

* * *

**A/N: **That's the second chapter! How'd you like it? This will probably be updated somewhat sporadically but I think I can update tomorrow as well. Review!


	4. Let It Go

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter of Love Will Thaw!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians.

* * *

Let It Go

* * *

Jack Frost was flying around the north mountain, lazily making flurries. He could see Arendelle from here and wondered how Elsa's coronation was going. He would've gone down to watch but it was the middle of summer and he didn't want any accidental snowstorms. Elsa would just blame herself.

Suddenly Jack sat up, alarm crossing his pale features. The harbor was freezing over! And it wasn't stopping. His heart sunk as the snow began to fly a little harder before settling over the town. He hopped on his staff and began to fly for Arendelle, when a blob of magenta- or was it purple?- caught his eye.

"Elsa? What are you doing up here?" She was looking around and started to sing the little song that she'd made out of her father's terrible advice. "Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know…" She paused and looked at her glove before ripping it off and flinging it aside. "Well now they know!"

Jack stared as for the first time in thirteen years Elsa willingly used her powers. She let snowflakes fly from her fingertips as she walked farther up the mountain. Then he whooped and zoomed up till he was right behind her. "That's my girl! You've been holding back for far too long!" He touched her shoulder and said, "Let it go."

Elsa's eyes shone with happy memories as she re-created Olaf and walked on toward a cliff. Jack glanced at the snowman and grinned, nodding to the creation. He landed next to Elsa as she paused. "Try something Snow Queen."

She didn't hesitate. "Time to see what I can do." Elsa thrust her hands out in front of her and the beginning of an icy flight of stairs appeared. Jack laughed. "Yes! Keep going!"

She took a slightly hesitant step and the ice smoothed under her shoe. Her face burst out in a grin and Jack flew up the steps in front of her. "C'mon Elsa! Don't stop now! Show me what else you got!"

Elsa got to the top of her stairs and hiked up her skirt a bit before slamming her foot on the ground. A giant snowflake glowed in the ground and Jack's eyes widened as walls of ice rose in tandem with the young queen's arms. "You trying to show me up or something Elsa?"

She almost seemed like she could hear him because she grinned and sent magic up the walls. He laughed as he watched a giant chandelier come down from the top of her tower. "Okay now you're just showing off."

When he turned back to his favorite snow queen, he just stared. Elsa had pulled her hair down, her long bangs slicked back and her braid dotted with tiny snowflakes. Her modest coronation dress had transformed into an icy blue long sleeved, off-the-shoulders gown with a slit that exposed her smooth legs. Her simple black flats had morphed into blue heeled slippers and an ethereal cape floated behind her as she went out onto her balcony, surveying the snowy beauty of the mountain. The she laughed. "The cold never bothered me anyway."

Elsa flung her train around her as she came back into her ice palace and Jack just soaked in how wonderful she looked: not because of her wardrobe change but because this Elsa wasn't the scared young woman he'd grown used to seeing every time he came around. This Elsa was strong, beautiful and most of all, _happy_. She reveled in her freedom and she was having fun. "I'm proud of you Elsa."

She looked his way and frowned lightly. "Hello? Is someone there?"

Jack gaped at her and backed into one of the icy walls, actually going through it and hovering in the ice. "You can hear me? How is that even possible?!"

She peered at the wall and asked, "Do I… know you?"

The Guardian let out a disbelieving laugh. "Oh c'mon Elsa. Of course you know me. And believe me, that's not the weirdest thing about this situation."

She slowly shook her head and reached out as if to touch him through the ice. "I don't understand."

"That makes two of us." Suddenly Jack grinned and pushed his hand up against hers, pretending to be her reflection. "You know what? Who cares? I'm just glad you're finally enjoying yourself."

She jerked her hand back in surprise when he emerged from the wall. "Who are you?"

"You've known me all your life Elsa; you've just forgotten me. Let me jog your memory a bit." He leaned in and Elsa saw that this boy, though he only looked about a year younger than Anna, held the knowledge of countless years in his icy eyes. "I'm Jack Frost…" His lips were cool and pleasant against her flushed skin. "…nipping at your nose."

Their eyes met and Jack saw recognition flash in her eyes. "Jack…" She threw her arms around his neck and he lifted her off the floor and spun her around as easily as he did when she was a child. There was an energy that thrummed between them when she softly said, "I've missed you Jack."

He squeezed her tightly. "I never left Elsa. I stopped by every winter for thirteen years. You just stopped seeing me." Her blue eyes clouded with guilt. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It happens to everyone. Even Anna can't see me anymore." Elsa frowned. "Wait then… how can I?"

He thought about the energy he'd felt only moments before. "I have a few theories. But like I said before, who cares? It doesn't matter." He took her hands and grinned. "All that matters is that you can and I'm going to take advantage of that." His staff flew toward them and he caught it without looking away from her. "Let's have some fun!"

* * *

**A/N: **That's the third chapter! How'd you like it? This will probably be updated somewhat sporadically. Review!


End file.
